Red and Green like a christmas tree
by XPowerxRangersX
Summary: Adam is the green zeo power ranger. His friends all think he's amazing and he's great at martial arts! Not known to the rest of the world, a problem is brewing in Adams home. Maybe the only thing that can stop it, is another rangers heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Buy it now!" The slogan on the tv influenced. Who wants to buy a 'special' coat hanger anyway. I ran my fingers through my greasy black hair and focused on the math problem in front of me. I made a quick glance at the clock, it was only 4:20, I had time. I looked up and glazed my eyes over watching the latest episode of Ninjetti ninjas. Before I knew it, a smash was heard downstairs.

"Crap!" I said under my breath as I turned the tv off and ran to the kitchen, my dad met me there.

"Where have you been! Shouldn't you be making dinner? Gosh, just because you are 14 doesn't give you the right to disobey orders!" he boomed, slapping me across the face. My cheek stung, but I didn't dare raise my hand. Lucky that I didn't a soft, muffled, melody played behind me. He swung around.

"What was that?" he asked sternly. I yanked my shirt down further.

"Nothing,sir." I said, my eyes averting his gaze. He ran up, grabbed my shirt, and threw me to the ground. This time, the pain was severe, I cringed. The melody played again. My father punched me again, the nose twice! Everything went black, for a second at least. The pain brought me back into consciousness. I knew my nose wasn't broken, I had been in that situation before. I didn't open my eyes till I knew my dad was gone. Then I quietly rushed upstairs to the bathroom. I tore off my bloody shirt and cringed at the image in the mirror. A usually strong 14 year old boy, arms scrawny and bruised. Chest heaving with every breath. I quickly put on another shirt and wiped as much blood off my face as I could, then I took the morpher and teleported to the command center.

"Ay ay ay! Adam we were worried!" Alpha five said, rushing to my side.

"Adam, are you ok?" Zordon asked, like a real father would. I shook my head yes, sending my vision spiraling. Alpha helped me over to a table and did a quick medscan on me. "do you want me to tell the others, get you out of there?" he asked. I shook my head no. I knew it wasn't my dad's fault, I was the one who told him things I shouldn't have.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked, trying to hide the exhaustion in my voice.

"oh, yes...there are putties at the park." he said. "are you up to it." I jumped up from the table and pulled the morpher to my mouth.

"It's morphin time!" I teleported in black ranger attire to the park, just in time to kick a putty off of tommy. One was ok, but when you have three on your back.

"Thanks, where have you been?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice, I blushed.

"Er, just didn't hear my morpher." I said, thanking that they couldn't see me through my helmet. We kicked and punched and flipped the putties till they were all gone.

"Hey, who wants shakes?" Kat asked, everybody cheered. We teleported, un-morphed of course, to right outside the angel grove rec center. We picked a table and I kept my head down, but that didn't keep away curious eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Adam! What happened to your face?" Tanya asked. Everybody looked at my bruised nose. I tried to laugh it up.

"Gosh, what a subtle way to point out ugly!" I laughed. Tommy looked serious.

"Seriously man, did you get in a fight or something?" He asked, I started to blush but I decided to go with my planned excuse.

"Ok, so I didn't answer because I was cleaning myself off. The Ninjetti ninja show was coming on and I didn't want to miss the beginning, and I kinda fell on the steps and killed my nose." I answered, looking bashful. Rocky laughed.

"For a power ranger, you're pretty clumsy." the others laughed with him, but I knew that Tommy didn't believe them. We ate and joked and I started to reluctantly head home.

"Hey, Adam!" I heard a familiar voice call behind me. I turned and saw Tommy running up to me. "Wanna walk? I'm not real comfortable walking home alone." he said, although I knew that he felt fine, it was for my benefit. We were silent for a moment, being next to Tommy was enough to make me happy, for a little while at least. "ok, so whats going on, you are a karate kid, and you are always falling and tripping, there is no way that you're actually telling the truth." Tommy said, breaking the silence. I wanted to tell him the truth, but it wouldn't make sense unless he knew everything, which would be too weird. I couldn't keep lying, but I guess I had to.

"There were clothes and stuff on the stairs, and I slipped, really, no problemo." I said, accenting my Spanish accent on the 'problemo'. He shrugged and we walked further down. I looked down the street,noticing the darkness.

"Crap, I really gotta run! Bye!" I said, dashing forward. I left Tommy to figure out what just happened.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, racing closer. I knew I could run faster than him and I ran straight into the house, my father waited for me, slapping me and throwing me to the stairs, my back buckled as it hit the staircase. I knew to stay quiet.

"Where the F*** have you been! Racing off to see your 'friends' instead of making me dinner?! Unacceptable!" he said, throwing another slap to the cheek. He slapped me a few more times, uttering terrible words. When he finally stopped and walked to the living room again I didn't dare move. I wasn't sure if he would come back, I never knew. Once I knew he was safely gone I crawled up the stairs and scooched to my bedroom, my back sending convulsions of pain through my body. I crawled into bed and put out my morpher. Zordon spoke first.

"Adam, is everything ok? Are you all right?" he asked. I still had the wind knocked out of me. But I kept my ground.

"Not really, but I don't think i'll be able to go in tomorrow,I'm in pretty bad shape. Tell the others that I'm...sick with...a cold?" I said, pressing an ice pack under my back.

"If thats-"

"No! Adam you're hurt! We need to get you out of there!" Alpha 5 said surely.

"No, Alpha, this is Adams decision. Not ours." Zordon countered. I adjusted the ice pack, my eyes drooping. "Get some sleep, we'll keep the secret." I closed my eyes and drifted into a painless sleep


	2. The secret revealed

**woot! chapter 2!! I know i'm super slow with the uploads, but it's still as good as the last one! leave constructive criticism pah-leese!**

** Green Ranger  
**

* * *

I woke up, pain searing through my back, still hurting from yesterday. My clock read 6:20 on a Saturday. Most kids would go back to sleep, but I had to do chores. I cleaned my room and the living room. Bottles of beer covered the floor and filled the garbage can. My Dad isn't an alcoholic, or at least he wasn't...not until I screwed things up. I heard the bed creak from upstairs. The Father was awake. I hurried to the kitchen and put some bacon on a skillet. The bacon smelled delicious, I realized I hadn't eaten since dinner. I poured orange juice at the table and put the bacon and toast onto plates just as father was walking downstairs. We both sat down silently as I reached for a fork.

"Wow, thanks for 2 plates, but you can put them on one thanks." the father said. I looked at him dumbstruck. He smiled his scary smile. "Yeah, thats what you get for yesterday. I don't appreciate a son who sneaks out of the house." He growled, grabbing my plate away. I stared as he ate my breakfast, my stomach rumbled. "and yes, the rules for this...err...punishment. No food at all, don't you go stealing _my_ food out of my fridge you _freak_." he said icily. I got goosebumps with his choice of words. He was preventing me from getting food. "And I've already gone through your stuff, stealing all of your money." he laughed, shooting down my second plan, to buy from the center. I stood up and continued to clean the kitchen of bacon grease. My father put the plate in the sink and left. I was about to steal when he came back with a huge chain and padlock, closing the fridge. There was no way that I was getting out of the house today...I was screwed.

**At the power chamber**

"Hey, where's Adam?" Tanya asked, wondering where her 'knight in shining armor' was...we all knew they had the hots for each other. She looked towards me. "You were with him last night, Tommy, what happened?" I frowned. I actually had absolutely no idea.

" We were walking, then he ran back home. Thats the last I saw of him." We all looked up at Zordon.

"Rangers, I know you are all concerned about Adam at the moment." He started. Rocky looked up.

"Zordon, what happened? Adam fall into a well? GO GET LASSIE!" Rocky laughed. (_**had to incorporate a stupid rocky joke in there guys)**_ everybody glared.

"Adam has come down with a sudden cold, but he'll be back soon." Zordon said. Alpha pressed buttons on the control panel and went over to the viewing globe.

"Guys, you may want to get going, the monster is already downtown." he urged.

"It's morphing time!" I said. We morphed and appeared downtown. "Lets go guys!"

***Back at Adam's house***

I had finally finished cleaning and my back was killing. Not to mention the fact that my stomach was growling. After I closed the door I ran to my closet, tearing out a small shoe box. All the Halloween candy from 2 years and up was in here. I went for the stuff on top, a small box of dots. They were a little hard, but they tasted so good! I continued eating until I heard my father coming upstairs. I ripped the jolly rancher out of my mouth and pretended to be asleep. He walked over and dragged me out of bed.

"Livinroom needsa gewd cleanininn." he slurred. I walked downstairs, resisting the urge to put my hands on my back. He would know I was weak and attack more. The best decision would be to pretend it never happened. I winkled my nose to the fact that puke was spewed all over the coffee table. I remembered when it was so nice and clean in here. I went to the kitchen to get a sponge and my father pushed me against the counter.

"Think u can..uhh...steal some uh my food?" he growled, his breath stunk of alchahol. I shook my head no. "suure." He said, breaking a beer bottle on the counter. He stuck the broken side at my face and stood there. He started to sway and fell over, scraping my cheek. He stumbled and regained balance on the counter. I could feel the blood running down my face. He looked at me, grinned, and walked away. I hobbled upstairs and looked at my face, it was a pretty deep cut. I cleaned it with antiseptic and put a band-aid on it; This would work for now. The melody from my morpher. I cautiously went to my room and locked the door.

" Adam in, come in Zordon." I whispered.

"Adam, the other rangers want to come see you." he boomed. I wisped my hand over my face.

"Zordon.." I trailed.

"Adam, come on. Just a few minutes? We'll bring Tanya." A familiar voice said. It was Tommy. My face got flushed just seeing him. "Adam?" He asked, I didn't realize I had been spacing out.

"Hold on." I crept downstairs and checked on my father. Passed out on the couch. I knew he would be out for a good few hours...and I did want to see Tommy. "Ok, you can come over...just teleport straight to my room, my dad...er...doesn't want visitors right now." I said, trying to disguise the truth.

"Ok, there in a flash." Said another voice. Just as I realized it was rocky they appeared in my room. I quickly crawled into bed. "Ha, like the pun eh Adam?" Rocky laughed. Tommy pulled his hair out of a pony and it flowed down his shoulders.

"Hey man, whats been going on here? Heard you had a bug." he smiled. I blushed just at the thought. Tanya was above me in seconds feeling my forehead.

"Gosh, you're burning up Adam." she said. I realized I must be because of the blushing. Guess this worked out for once.

"Yeah, haven't felt great all day." I said. Turning a bit so they didn't realize my face scratch. She frowned and rubbed my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel like she was doing this more intimately than I realized.

"Well, feel better man." Tommy said, giving me a smile. And in a flash they were gone. I was thinking hard. Why wouldn't they realize that I had a band-aid on my face?

"Zordon?" I asked, alpha came in instead

"A little gift from me, look in a mirror!" Alpha said happily. I looked in the bathroom mirror to realize the cut wasn't there!

"Thanks,Alpha!" I laughed. It felt good to laugh again. "Adam out." I said and I crept into the kitchen. I know my dad locked up the fridge, but he didn't lock up the cabinets. I quietly opened one to reveal...nothing. He had emptied them, which was pretty smart for him. I was closing the cabinet one minute and the next I was pinned to the fridge.

"Knew it, you were lookin for some food!" He said, obviously no-longer slurring his words. That must mean he had slept if off..which means.. He slapped me across the face. He was having a hangover. " I have the worst son in the world. All you do is take. What do you give back! You don't even give me a good family! Your mom is gone and all she left me was a fucked up homosexual!"


	3. The phone call

**chappie tres. I own nothing...although i wish i owned Tommy....rascals

* * *

**

****Adam POV****

**

* * *

**

I was still pinned to the fridge, the handle jutting into my back. He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me to the hall closet. He shoved me in there, I landed on a pile of blankets. I had nothing to complain about, at least I landed comfortably He locked the door and laughed, his scary laugh again.

"This'll teach you! Unforgiving gay boy." My father exchanged his hurtful words. No matter how hard I hid the fact that he was physically hurting me, he knew that the words mattered more.

"Zordon, come in." I said into my morpher. A deep voice came through it.

"Adam, are you ok?" he asked. I wished I could run to him, hide in the command center forever; but I knew that I couldn't run from my problems.

"Yeah, I'm ok...I'm stuck in a coat closet...do you think that I'll get out of here anytime soon?" I asked the device, I think I was asking myself more than anybody else.

"no, I think it will be safe to teleport you here. Get prepared." He said, as I moved the blanket to look like I was still there.

"Ay ai ai! Adam!" Alpha 5 said, helping me to my feet as I landed in the command center. I stretched my back and immediately bucked over in pain. "What is wrong?" Alpha asked worriedly.

"I think I—he--did something to my back." I said.

"Alpha, run a full scan." Zordon said. Alpha led me over to the same cold metal table I sat on every day.

"Seems to just be strained...nothing to worry about." Alpha said worriedly.

"You're contradicting yourself alpha." I laughed quietly. He went over to the control board just as the sirens went off. I quickly threw on my shirt and limped over to the globe. A monster with spikes coming out of his head terrorized the city.

"We read you alpha." A voice said. I froze just hearing it, it was Tommy's.

"Monster in the city! Teleport to the command center." Alpha said. Within a few seconds the group teleported here.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Rocky asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine, now lets go get that monster!" And we were shot away in our respected colors to the city.

**back after the fight**

"Nice job guys!" Kat said excitedly. We all gave high fives and listened to Zordon's compliments.

"Well done rangers." Zordon finished.

"Whose up for a shake and a quick match at the rec center!" Rocky asked excitedly, boxing the air. Everybody but me raised their hands.

"I..uh...gotta get home..homework." I muttered. Aisha looked more disappointed than everybody else...wonder why that is.

"Come on Adam, we all know you got your homework done whiles ago." Tommy said, somewhat annoyed. I blushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Really guys...I've been...busy." I lied. Tommy knew, but he understood that if I didn't want to talk then he wouldn't push it. Thats what I always liked about him, he always seemed to understand me. After everybody had teleported out Zordon teleported me back to the closet. It wasn't comfortable at all, but at least was safe from him. I was tired from the battle and I cuddled into a small ball of blankets. Sleeping like there was no hope.

****Zordon****

_I worried about him all the time, he was a good kid...just different. Adam worked hard, did all of his schoolwork, did his chores; yet this all had to happen to him. The first day he came to me crying, after he told his father about his sexuality. I had foreseen this happening, don't get me wrong I knew. But I couldn't let him know that, if he had known it would have offset the balance of things. His father had slapped him hard, and Adam made me promise that day, that I would never tell anyone about this. Even if it cost him his life. If he wanted me to do something, he would tell me. I know I should, I'm his father in some ways. But I keep my promises, as I'm only a guide. If Adam doesn't want me to talk, I won't._

****Tommy POV****

We sat at the table over protein shakes and burgers. I was still thinking about Adam. He'd been acting real strange the last couple months. After his mom left the family, he's been taking it pretty hard. Nobody else but me seems to sense this stuff...and I still wonder why I care so much. Adam's a good friend yeah, but it's really none of my business.

"Ok...so who are you thinking about now." Rocky asked. Everybody had their eyes linked to mine as I awkwardly avoided the subject.

"So, we really need to work on zord controls. We're good, but it's getting sloppy." That did the trick, now everybody was debating what we should change. "And I'm going to the bathroom real quick." I said, taking the moment to go into the hall. As soon as I was out of sight I pressed the number 3 on my cell phone, Adam's cellphone.

"Hey, you got my cell. I'm probably too absorbed in Ninjetti ninjas to come to the phone, but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!" the phone beeped to the message machine.

"Uh, hey Adam. I was just wondering if you were ok...and if you wanted to hang out Friday night...Rita permitting of course." I laughed nervously. "We'd be with everybody else, a movie and pizza; call back." I clipped my phone shut and walked back over to the table. Rocky had diverted everybody from ranger business to rabbit population.

"So then, one rabbit says. Quit your hoppin and start walkin!" Everybody looked at Rocky, more confused than ever. He did have a good sense of humor, but it did get out of hand. After the awkward silence Kat changed the subject yet again.

"So, who has a date to the dance next weekend?" She looked at me, lashes fluttering like soft butterfly wings.

"I've got a date." Rocky said, flexing his muscles. "What about you Aisha...Adam get the nerve to ask you yet?" He snickered.

"Nope... he hasn't even talked to me that much lately. But don't worry.. he'll ask me eventually." Aisha sighed. For some unknown reason, the subject irked me.

"Guys, maybe Adam hasn't asked Aisha is because he doesn't want to go to the dance." I said, eating another french fry. Aisha looked shocked.

"But they've been all over each other lately...he wouldn't turn down a chance to go with her would he?" Kat said softly. I shook my head.

"You've got it all wrong, Kat. Aisha has been all over Adam lately. Has anybody else noticed how he's seemed weird ever since his mom left?" I asked. Everybody exchanged glances as they thought about the past few days.

"Yeah...i guess he hasn't been coming out with us much anymore. You think somethings wrong at home?" Rocky asked. I shrugged.

"He hasn't been talking much...maybe he's just sick..." I said, thinking about today. He was quieter than usual, and had he been hunched over a bit? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was going to have a heart to heart with him soon.

****Adam POV****

I was woken the next day by an angry father. He grabbed me by the collar and tossed me onto the floor. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I wiped the sand out of my eyes. My father held a small silver device which I realized to be my cellphone. I thought I had hid it out of sight, but I guess he found it. He pressed the middle button twice and I heard a voice on the other line.

"Uh, hey Adam. I was just wondering if you were ok...and if you wanted to hang out Friday night...Rita permitting of course." he paused here to laugh, with a slight wave of eeriness. "We'd be with everybody else, a movie and pizza; call back." Tommy hung up the phone.

"Who be dis? your boyfriend?!" He asked angrily. I shook my head no. _Yes,_ I screamed inside my head. _Yes, I love him dad! I love him!_ Just thinking the words made my face flush and my mouth dry. "Really, if this ain't your boyfriend, then who is he?" He asked, voice turning into a deep growl.

"Jus-jus-just a friend." I stuttered. My face became more red. My father seeing this grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall. Muttering to himself, he left out the door, probably to the bar. I wasn't hurt, I was starting to get used to this stuff...plus tomorrow was Monday...school! Most kids hate it, I love it more than any place in the world. It's the only place i'm truly safe...and I still get to practice karate in gym class! It was starting to get dark and I hurried upstairs. The quicker I fell asleep, the faster tomorrow would come.


End file.
